


Transgender Reader/Joker Snapshot

by Incognito_RabbitFox



Series: DCU- Joker [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Smut, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito_RabbitFox/pseuds/Incognito_RabbitFox
Summary: Joker killed your parents early on in his criminal career by mistake and scooped you up and raised you to atone for it. Now you're 21 and he's not just your adopted daddy anymore!Transgender reader, named Jester to be Joker's sidekick. Referred to by female pet names and gender neutral pet names.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Reader
Series: DCU- Joker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622707
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Transgender Reader/Joker Snapshot

Mister J got me when he was beginning his climb to the top. A robbery went awry and your parents died because of his goons and him. He scooped crying 8 year old me up and the van sped off with all of us and the loot. He grabbed me out of panic, but when we got back to his first lair, it was clear no one had any idea what would happen next. The Joker was new and unsure, and still mostly sane. He was still sane enough to feel guilty for my pain.  
Whoever agreed with him, I’m honestly glad, because after they went to a closed room in the warehouse to talk he decided to keep me with him and raise me. Jester became my name that everyone knew me by. Mister J is the only one who still knows my birth name. I’m 21 now and he did good by me. If I was put in a Gotham orphanage I’d have turned out worse. The Joker is battle-hardened and cares less about everyone else. He only has love for himself, Batman, and I. His goons come and go. Hell, even Harley Quinn came and went, but I’ve stuck it out so far.  
Home has gotten much more interesting after Harley left. Joker was depressed for a while, but then he started getting a lot more possessive about me. More jealous when I’d goof around with the guys he hired. Quite a few heads went rolling before I pushed against his rules and Mister J put everything in the open.  
*a bullet hits the bricks a few inches in front of my head*  
“JESTER, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! MOVE IT OR LOSE IT PRINCESS, DADDY’S NOT WATCHING OUT FOR YA TONIGHT!”  
I roll backwards into the shadows and sprint to a covered spot closer to the truck. Joker was taking Batman on a wild goose chase while we robbed an armored truck full of sweet cash. Ringleader, the best hired hand currently, and I were in charge of getting into the van. We cornered it in an alley, but the driver and guard brought two more guards with them that hopped out of the back. Not only did the guards have heavy firepower, but we saw that the money was even put into lockboxes inside the truck. I knew we were running the city ragged, but I didn’t think Gotham had the money to put up this much fight!   
I poked my muzzle around the wall and fired blindly at the guards. I heard a cry of pain and one went down. The driver panicked and tried to back out of the alley, making the other guard in back have to jump out of the way and into our clear view. We shot the second back guard and the tires out. Ringleader walked out towards the van, pretty daring of him, wearing a bullet proof vest and clown mask, but that’s why Joker liked him. He wasn’t playing with full deck either. His bet paid off and when the guard tried to quickly leave the cab, one of our guys shot the last two goody-two-shoes.   
The rest was nice and easy. We packed everything up and headed back. I changed to Joker’s frequency and radioed him ‘all done’.  
“Aw, but Batsy and I were starting to get into some REAL fun!” Joker pouted and I heard an explosion on his end. Black smoke billowed up across the city skyline. I heard crackling and then, “I’m runnin’ to the movie theater, I need a pick up and some more geese!”  
My heart pounded out of my chest even though Mister J was up shit’s creek at least once a month. I hopped onto my motorcycle while quickly giving orders. All the guys besides the van handlers were to help me help J. I rode up the sidewalks and cut through pedestrian traffic to get to Joker faster. Turning at an intersection, the Batmobile drifted and almost bumped into my bike. His speakers crackled to life with a surly,  
“You don’t have to live a life of crime, Jester. Let the Joker go,” Batman offered.  
“FUCK OFF!” I screamed hoarsely and sped ahead of him onto the sidewalk. I turned back when I heard gunfire and saw that the rest of the Circus was distracting Batman.  
I rolled up to Mister J hiding in the alley with a gun at the ready.  
“Hey, Pumpkin! I knew you’d come rescue me, sweetcheeks, you never let me down!” he said casually as he pushed me back on my own bike to take the wheel. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my face into the back of his purple suit jacket. I repeated in my mind that this was okay.

We returned to the lair without further trouble except that the goons that had Batman chasing them were arrested. All the money was ours and Joker, Ringleader, and I were still free men. J picked me up from the motorcycle, but instead of letting me down, he shifted his hands from my waist to my ass, holding me so that I had to naturally wrap my legs around his hips in this position. He smiled greedily, which I returned with a smirk. I squeezed my legs around his hips and tangled one hand in his green hair.  
“Are we gonna celebrate, daddy?” I ask, peppering his neck with kisses. I can feel his pants bulging. Joker tilted his head up to allow me more skin to kiss, my soft pecks became rougher.  
“Get those boxes opened and dump the money on my bed!” Joker called out the order. He turned and met my gaze to say a little more quietly, but still loudly, “We’re gonna christen this cash!”  
I was carried into the lair, but J had to put me down because I was nearly as tall as he was and more muscular. We began undressing each other before we were even in the semi-privacy of the master bedroom, which men were walking in and out of anyways to properly pile money on the bed. Mister J pulled my shirt over my head and kissed straight up from my sternum to my mouth. We were in our underwear before the door shut behind him, and if I wore different underwear than boxer briefs, I’d care more about the common criminals seeing me. We continued backing to the edge of the bed, our lips rarely breaking apart, our hands caressing each other’s curves. He would start rubbing my nipples, but stop, remembering that since my top surgery the nerves hurt more. He used to enjoy playing with my breasts even though I hated them, but after I tried killing myself he finally relented and allowed me to get the surgeries. He took comfort in the fact that he didn’t have to wear a condom anymore and could cum inside me as deep as possible. He said it felt amazing, but there wasn’t much difference for me. I loved walking around in my underwear afterwards with his semen dripping down my legs afterwards though, the look on our underlings’ faces. It made my underwear soaking wet from my cum as well as his. The humongous pile of dollar bills crunched with every shift in our weight.  
Mister J dropped his boxers and slowly slid his hands up the inside of my thighs. He knew that it drove me insane and already my slit was a waterfall from just that sensation. He pressed his forehead against mine and cackled.  
“You’ve always been my little princess, haven’t you? You’ve always been daddy’s little girl,” his fingers massaging the entrance of my vagina.  
“I’m not a little girl anymore. I’m daddy’s little whore,” I said while surprising him with fondly his erect penis. My thumb glanced against the tip of his head and pre-cum already spilled out.  
“Daddy’s little whore!” he shouted, repeating me gleefully. His fingers were quickly replaced by the head of his penis while he lined himself up. The split second of waiting felt like agony and I groaned lewdly for him to hurry up.  
Suddenly, he filled my cavity completely and I couldn’t breath. J gave me no time to recover and began roughly thrusting and quickly. His hands grabbed my hips and pushed me into his groin to enable deeper penetration, but that wasn’t enough for him. He paused to swing one of my legs over his shoulder and lifted my ass off the bed. I gripped the bedsheets (and inevitably some bills) and gave voice to the wonderful pain as loudly as I could while not pretending. If Joker knew I was acting for any of this, he got angry, and he could always tell when I was acting. I felt like I was going to black out and my muscles contracted.  
“Fuck yes, Pumpkin! Your pussy’s so tight around my dick! Keep it up, baby doll! You’re making daddy very happy!”  
*an explosion in the lair shook the ground so much that J stumbled over, interrupting us*  
“ITS BATMAN!” one man screams from outside.


End file.
